Transcript:Castle Fever
One morning at Kai-Lan's house,Kai-Lan looks out the window and she goes into her kitchen.She yawns and gets a cereal box.After her breakfast,Kai-Lan comes out with a wagon of games and toys.She calls her friends. Kai-Lan: "Ni Men Hao!" Rintoo: "Kai-Lan.It's an awesome day to play!" Kai-Lan: "Is everyone ready to play?" Bugzzy: "No...Just kidding. Kai-Lan laughs.Kirby grabs a watermelon from behind him and eats a piece of it. Hoho: "Can I have some?" Kirby: "Okay." Kirby splits the watermelon and gave a large piece to Hoho.Hoho ate haft of the large piece and gave it to Kirby. Chilly: "But,wait!We should check the weather report before we play." Kai-lan: "Super idea,Chilly." Kai-Lan gets out her special Ipad and the weatherman said that a horrible rainstorm will ravage Kai-Lan land. Kai-lan was shocked,but she has to hear more of the weather.The weatherman said that the rainstorm will be so terrible,it will create floods.Kai-Lan has to turn her Ipad off and that she didn't want hear anymore horrifying stuff.Next to Kai-Lan's house was Princess Toadstool's castle. Princess Toadstool: "Hey,Kai-Lan!Come into my castle.It's huge!" Kai-Lan and everyone else rushed to Toadstool's castle.It WAS huge. Bugzzy: "Dudette!" Kai-Lan: "What?" Bugzzy: "Seriously?Do we have to-nevermind..." Kai-Lan: "Okay,then.Lulu,let's play together. Lulu: "Let's play tic tac toe. Eugene came in. Eugene: "I'm throwing up!"(throws up) Eugene left the castle. Bio Spark: "Well,that was...awkward." Lulu: "Kai-Lan,what's tic tac toe?" Kai-Lan: "Tic tac toe is a game where there's 9 squares.One person does the "O" while the other person does the "X".If there's 3 O's or 3 X's in a row,that person wins. Lulu: "Okay.Let's play." Kai-Lan: "Umm...we don't know who goes first.....let's play rock,paper,scissors." Lulu: "Okay." Rock,paper,scissors,shoot!Lulu gets scissors and Kai-Lan gets paper.Lulu goes first. This is what they got: Lulu-X Kai-Lan-O XOO XOX XOO Lulu: "I won!" Then,Kai-Lan got out her chest of clothes.It was time to play dress-up. Kai-Lan: "Guess what I am,Lulu." Kai-Lan wore a crown and a dark red robe. Lulu: "You're...uhh...you're the queen of Kai-Lan Land." Kai-Lan: "That's right.Guess what I am." Lulu has a pirate hat,an eye patch,and a pair of old boots. Kai-Lan: "You're a pirate." The buys(Bugzzy,Bio Spark,Kirby,Chilly,Tolee,Rintoo,and Hoho)were hiding inside a room with the Jolly Roger Bay painting. Bio Spark: "We gotta get out of here." Kai-Lan came in the room. Kai-Lan: "Hey!Do you all want to play dress up with me and Lulu?" Hoho: "Uhhh...no thank you." Later,Bio Spark came out of the room and came to the girls. Bio Spark: "Hey ladies.I have a game we can all play together.It's called "boundaries". Lulu: "What's that?" Kai-Lan: "How do you play?" Bio Spark: "The rules are simple.The thing is to see how long girls leave us boys alone until the storm goes away.We will stay in our boundaries.We'll define by chalk lines on the floor Tolee drew." The lights went out for 4 minutes. Hoho,Kirby,and Rintoo hid inside the room with the mirror.Bio Spark and Tolee hid in the room with 3 huge pictures of 2 goombas together.Chilly and Bugzzy hid in the basement.The lights went back on. Chilly: "Man,this is gonna be so cool!" Bugzzy: "Yeah.I can't believe this is working.Now we'll just stay here until the storm's over." Bugzzy's stomach growled. Bugzzy: "Wait a minute.I'm starving!Kai-Lan should've brought the snacks!" Chilly: "Ah,jackpot!" Bugzzy found fish and starts eating them,but he gagged them out.They were awful. Bugzzy: "Yuck!" Kai-Lan: "I found you!" Chilly: "What?Okay,don't tell me we're now plaing a game of hide and seek." Bugzzy: "We're not!Hey,lil' girl!Did you see that line Tolee drew?You cannot cross the lines.Those are the rules." Kai-Lan: "Oh yeah.Hehe,sorry.You can get out now." Bugzzy: "Oh,thank you.I'm just so hungry." Kai-Lan: "Wow!Anyway,GET OUT!!!" Chilly: "Oh baby!" Bugzzy scurried all the way up the room with the Bomb-Omb picture on it.Kai-lan blows her whistle.Bugzzy amkes towards the room and near the refridgerator. Kai-Lan: "LULU!!!" Lulu bursts through the room in a security costume.Kai-Lan puts on her PJs and hops onto Bugzzy's back. Chilly: "Hey,you!Get off!" Kai-Lan: "No!This I cannot allow!" Bugzzy: "But all I want is something to eat." Bio Spark and Kirby bursts into the room.Next came Rintoo,Kirby,and Hoho.Bugzzy speeds through the refridgerator and food was everywhere. Bugzzy: "Yeah!" Kirby grabs a hamburger and throws it into his mouth. Tolee: "This is alot of food." Bio Spark: "How can the refridgerator hold that many?" Tolee: "Woah!" Bugzzy: "Can you hear that?" There was silence. Kirby: "Hey!" Tolee: "The storm's gone!" Hoho:(jumping up and down happily) "The storm's gone!The storm's gone!Now,we can all play outside." Kai-Lan: "But I want to keep playing dress up." Hoho: "I wanna play!" Tolee: "Me too!" Rintoo: "Me three!" Lulu,Kai-Lan,Tolee,Rintoo,Hoho: "Hooray!" Kirby: "Let's get out of here!" Bio Spark: "Good idea!" Kai-Lan stops them. kai-Lan: "Wait!Let' me check first." Tolee: "Oh no,Kai-Lan!Don't-" It was too late.The castle suddenly became flooded with water.Then,the water leaked out of the castle. Chilly: "I'm glad that's over..." Kai-Lan:(to viewers) "I'm so glad you came to play in Toadtool's castle.You make my heart feel super happy. Bye bye! The end